Surprise Arrival
by MehMeister
Summary: This story was deleted so it has been reposted : Kayla Wright is just a normal 16 year old with a very annoying older brother, Leo, who is obsessed with Assassin's Creed. She and Leo have been left alone as their parents are on a cruise. But what will happen when the Auditore family end up in the spare room? Kayla reckons she isn't in for a normal week anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about this but my story got deleted so I had to re post it! By the way the sequel is called All Over Again go check it out! Once I upload all the chapter back on again -.- By the way this story was actually published on : 06-27-12.**

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 1

"Stop being annoying, Leo!" I shouted at my brother from downstairs. As he shouted things at his Xbox like 'C'mon Ezio don't fall!' or 'Aw, you idiot we nearly got it there!". Leo popped his head round the door at the upstairs landing. "It's important! You wouldn't understand! Girls never do" I felt like he was challenging me so I said "Wanna bet?" I started jogging up the stairs and plumped myself on the sofa beside him. Leo laughed and handed me the Xbox controller. "Just create another game profile or something. I've got to go and get some dinner from the shops. I'll be back soon, ok?" I nodded and gave him a playful shove out of the door. He stuck his tongue out at me as he left. I had played an Xbox a lot before so I knew how to play it fine. My brother was particularly interested in the Assassin's Creed games at that time so I grabbed one called Assassin's Creed 2. Apparently it was a great game but since that came from my older brother I wasn't so sure...

I loved the storyline of the game and became quite interested. When I heard the door opening I deliberately started shouting things like he does when he's playing his game. I heard him laughing from downstairs and he raced upstairs. "You've had your share, Kayla!" he snatched the controller, grinning. " Fine, fine! What did you get for dinner?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "ehh... stuff" he mumbled, his eyes glued to the TV screen clearly not listening to me at all. I shook my head and made my way down the stairs. Our parents were away on a cruise for a couple weeks so we had the whole house to ourselves and we were old enough to look after ourselves!

As I made my way to the kitchen I heard a thump upstairs the silence. I stood there and held my breath as I listened for my brother but I heard nothing. I started to run up the stairs and bumped into my brother when I reached the landing. I had a sigh of relief but my brother silenced me and started to tip-toe across the landing and pointed to a door. My heart started racing as I heard voices, Italian voices of which I couldn't understand. In our house! I heard them say things like "Madre dove siamo! (Mother where are we!)" or "Come siamo arrivati qui? (How did we get here?)". I braced myself as my Leo opened the door holding a baseball bat in front of him for protection. When he entered he dropped the bat and stood with his mouth wide open and stuttered

'' How...How did you... get here?". I popped my head in confused by his actions and was dumbfounded. The Auditore family was standing in the spare room!


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 2

"Do you... speak English?" Leo hesitated. The Auditore family chatted amongst them self's in their thick Italian voices. In the family there was an adult male and female obviously married, with their children: a girl who looked like she was 16 and a young man a little older. There was a little boy about 10 years old and another young man. I stood there quite dumbfounded.  
"Leo what the hell did you do?" I said quietly. He hushed me.  
"Shut up, this is serious!" He snarled.  
"OH! And you don't think I know? This is your fault!" I snapped back, angry at Leo's unneeded turn on me. The older man stepped in  
"I am Giovanni Auditore. This is my wife Maria. My two sons and my daughter. Ezio, Federico and Claudia. And my youngest, Petruccio" He gestured to each of them as he said their names but me and my brother knew fine well who each of them were. We stood there in silence until I said.  
"Nice to meet you. I am Kayla Wright and this is my brother Leo." In my best posh accent. Giovanni nodded.  
"Where are we? Did you bring us here!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Claudia standing with an angry expression.  
Ezio raised his eyebrows at Federico who was looking me up and down, grinning and whispering to his brother, Ezio. I shook my head because I was a little startled but I still led them down to the living room where the huge family sat on the sofas taking all the space up. I pushed my brother somewhere so I could talk to him.  
"What the hell is this!" I whispered to him. "What are we supposed to do? How do you know what a bunch of 15th century Italians expect!" Leo laughed at me freaking out.  
"Go upstairs and hide your Assassin's Creed video games, now! Who knows what would happen if Ezio found out about this!" I felt kinda pathetic treating them like real people but they seemed to be real enough sitting in the living room having a debate about if the TV was sorcery or not! I sat on the sofa beside Ezio. The only space. I sneered because I had seen what Ezio was like around women.

Ezio grinned at his brother the minute I sat beside him. I sighed and wanted to say something like 'I know what you're like' but I couldn't. He smiled at me and said.  
"Hello, bella signora" I smiled weakly and said.  
"Hi Ezio". He screwed up his face because he didn't understand. I sighed once again.  
"Oh, it means hello but just an abbreviated version..." He nodded.  
"Va bene" Ezio grinned.  
"I like the foreign ones" I heard Federico's voice beside Ezio. I quickly retreated from the sofa and I left to make dinner. The kitchen was filled with shopping bags.  
"Leo?" I said to Leo who sat at the table.  
"What's all this!" He looked like he had been running as he was sweating and panting.  
"I thought I would try and get a meal suited for Italian nobles!" He retorted. I chuckled and fumbled around inside the bags.  
"This better be something I can cook!" I shot a look at Leo.  
"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled with his face on the table.  
"Here goes!" I said dreading what the next few days would bring!

**Hey guyz, might be doing some more edits! Since the sequel All Over Again is out and I've actually got so much better than I was when I posted this, my first story. So thank youuu! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 3

I cooked up a feast and laid it all on our dining table as neatly as I could. I had to make it presentable, right? When I had got Leo away from talking to our new... guests, I got him to make sure everyone came in, in an orderly fashion but of course Leo didn't bother and all the boys in the family rushed through taking a seat at the table, obviously ravenous. "Thank you for serving us, Kayla" Giovanni said taking a seat at the table. "Oh it's not a problem." I said taking me and Leo's dinner to the living room but Ezio stopped me as I was trying to get there. "Where are you going? If you are going to the other room take my seat. I will sit there" he asked, smiling. There was something charming and caring about him but I chose to ignore it. The sooner this family was back in their own home, the sooner they would be happy. I sighed and laughed. "Me and Leo need to... talk about some things, its fine Ezio" He nodded and sat back down. I urged Leo to follow me so we could have a chat about what was going on.

When we were in the living room we shut the door to block out the Italian chatter coming from the dining room."Why and how is this happening, Leo! Is this possible or am I going insane!" I said to Leo aggressively. He was so laid back about all this and it annoyed me. "I don't know! How am I supposed to know?" He looked angrily at me, now. "Stop blaming me!" I screwed my face up. "It's your video game! That family aren't real, Leo!" Leo looked at me with an almost sad expression. "They seem real enough right now!" He paused. "You know what happens to Ezio's family don't you?" I nod, shivering. Federico, Giovanni and Petruccio were hanged and betrayed by a family friend. And now that they are real and in my house makes me wonder if I should warn them because they seem like a nice family, when you get to know them. "Oh, it's horrible, Leo. Can I warn them?" I ask for some reason feeling sorry for them. Leo shook his head. "No, no! You can't! Just leave them, it's meant to happen." I looked down at my converse shoes, already feeling guilty. We ate the rest of dinner in silence. I almost hoped that the Auditore family were gone so I wouldn't have to live with them anymore. When I came into the dining room everyone had finished. Claudia looked me up and down and sneered at my clothes. "Obviously not used to skinny jeans, are you?" I said raising my eyebrows at her. She almost looked disgusted and Leo laughed "Calm down, Claudia. Kayla is taking you to buy some... new...eh" He paused trying to think of what to say. " Dresses" I looked at him and mouthed WHAT! Claudia smiled obviously happy with he new clothes she was going to get. So it was settled. Tomorrow we were going shopping!


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 4

That night it was me who had to organise the sleeping arrangements. Hell as usual! Claudia was sleeping in my bedroom, Ezio and Federico were sharing Leo's room and their parents, Maria, Giovanni and Petruccio were sleeping in my parent's room. While me and Leo were left to sleep in the downstairs living room. I leant Claudia one of my night dresses and Leo had to lend Ezio a pair of boxers, to sleep in! When everyone was settled in their beds me and Leo went through to the kitchen. "This is possibly the best day of my life" he said closing the kitchen door and making his way to the table. I turned round and shot him an angry look. "Excuse me!" I said raising my voice. "For you maybe but not for me! Tomorrow I have got to go out to the store and buy a 15th century Italian, Dresses. I've had to make the dinner- which was hard to make!" Leo stopped my ranting. "Calm down, girls always get like this!" I turned round to the kitchen angrily and made two hot chocolates. Once I had Leo's I slammed it on the table in front of him. "You try being me, ok?" I teased him. "No, there is no way I'm taking Claudia clothes shopping, on the game she is so annoying!" He retorted. I giggled and opened the door. "Ok, see you in the morning!"

I woke up to see Ezio's face, grinning. I jumped and pushed him away. "What!" I mumbled. "I am sorry for scaring you, la mia signora **(my lady)**" he said backing off. I looked at him sleepily and sat up. "Oh, it's fine Ezio." I tried to smile. He looked at me strangely. "Did you sleep alright?" he asked. "It does not look very comfortable" he pointed at the sofa. I laughed faintly. "This sofa is great; you shouldn't worry about me so much!" He looked at me with a smile. "It is what I do, signora." He kissed the back of my hand and walked out. I sat there for a moment in surprise. Ezio tries to flirt with every woman he sees! I then called Claudia down. But she didn't come. I jogged up the stairs to find her fumbling around in my clothes drawers. "Oh!" I gasped when I came in she was wearing one of my T-shirts and one of my skirts. "What clothes have you got!" She said stamping her foot on the ground. "Remember were going to get some new clothes for you today." I gestured to the mirror. "The clothes you've got on right now are fine!" I called Leo and he was already up and ready. He threw me the car keys from across the hall."Time to go!" I called to Claudia. She followed me out to the car. " What is _this!_" she asked me. "here we go" I said rolling my eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 5

The store was absolutely mobbed. At least Claudia wasn't wearing her medieval dress! I tried to weave in and out of the crowds and I did but Claudia didn't! I lost her in them 6 times! We stopped in my favourite clothes shop and she looked at me angrily. "These people are rude." "Yeah, they certainly are" I said rolling my eyes. "Does your mom want clothes as well?" I asked. She didn't understand. "Ugh, it doesn't matter; I'll get her something anyways!" I said, leading Claudia to the dress section. She stood in awe at all the dresses and picked a bunch of them out. I took them out to the cash desk and the woman looked at me with surprise. "All of these?" she questioned. Claudia came up behind me and said "That is very rude to say to my friend! You will be more polite to noblewomen!" she started mumbling in Italian to herself. I smiled at her and turned back to the lady. "She's my friend from Italy. Now can you hurry up so I can buy these?" I completely agreed with Claudia and felt more confident to stand up to the lady. The lady nodded and quickly scanned them in and I bought them trying not to laugh at her slightly scared face. Once I had bought everything I needed we headed back out to the car.

"You never told me what this... sorcery is" Claudia said once we were nearly home. "Eh... It's called a car..." I struggled trying to describe it I mean she still wasn't over the TV yet! "What a strange word" She left it at that and I was relived. When we got to the door it was wide open. I looked at Claudia and we both rushed in. "Leo?" I said cautiously. No reply. "Leo!" I shouted. Claudia looked worried and shouted. "Petruccio!" I hushed her and crept up the stairs. The room on the landing with the Xbox was completely trashed. I gasped but before I could tell Claudia to not come in she was waving Assassins Creed 2 in my face. "Why have you got Ezio!" she turned on me. I was so confused. What did I do? Maybe Giovanni saw himself being hanged! I looked at Claudia. "Please, I'll explain everything. Just later! " She sat on the sofa and held her head in hands. "Voglio andare a casa **(I want to go home)**". Of course I didn't know what she was saying but I sat beside her and gave her a hug. What was happening!


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 6

I told Claudia to stay in the room while I went out to investigate. I scanned for the baseball bat Leo had dropped when he saw the family and surely enough it hadn't been moved due to Leo's laziness. I clutched it and cautiously made my way down to Leo's room. I froze when I heard heavy breathing and dragging sounds behind me. I hesitated to turn around but I had to. "Kayla" I heard Ezio's voice shout to me. I snapped my head round to find Ezio trying hard to drag an unconscious Leo across the landing. I rushed over to him. "Ezio! What's happening!" Ezio shook his head, rushing with his words. "Oh, signora, thieves came into the house! I tried to stop them! We all did. They tried to steal the moving picture box! Your... brother tried to fight them." I felt fear crawl up my spine though I was relived they hadn't found out about the Assassin's Creed games! Ezio sighed. "I cannot fight like my father or my brother can. I don't know how they acquired such skill" I looked around in a fluster. "Why did this happen!" I shouted out, accidently. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just burst into tears.

Ezio looked at me concerned. When he tried to hold my hand I pulled it away. But still he tried to comfort me. When I pulled myself together I knelt down to look at my brother. Still breathing at least but he was badly injured. "I will take him to my mother she will help him" Ezio said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded wiping the rest of my tears away. I ran to the living room door and hesitated. Should I face the two people that I know are going to die? It was harder than ever because they had just saved my brother and my house? This was torture.

I opened the door and Federico turned round to weakly smile at me. They had the burglar knocked out on the floor. "We did not want to kill him though we have the ability..." He said walking over to me. "Given the circumstances I ought to tell you what we are." Uh-oh here comes the dreaded moment. Giovanni stopped him but I blurted it out. "You are Assassins?" Giovanni froze. So did I. Why did I say that! Giovanni walked over to me. "How do you know about the Assassins." There was a mean glare in his eyes. "I...eh...I" I stuttered. "_yes" _He said. I couldn't bare the glare Federico was giving me. Once a happy family but now they had turned on me. "I'm sorry." I said because its all I could say before I would start to sob. Giovanni looked at me and talked to me much gentler as my eyes were watery with tears. "We will dispose of the thief. Go tend to your brother, bambino" I turned round just in time because at that moment the tears were rolling down my cheeks. And I know I should be stronger because people my age don't breakdown like this. Or do they? Maybe once all your thoughts and all your stress collapsed into one big heap in your head you tend to lose it. But the heap was suddenly replaced with a new objective. This family had to go back to where they came from...


	7. Chapter 7

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 7

I strode up the stairs with confidence and entered the room with Leo's Xbox in it. So is it really time to send them home? I asked myself. Claudia was still in there but she was examining another game. I think it was like Mass Effect or something. Anyway I went to the Xbox and pressed the power button. Nothing happened. I pressed it again and again but nothing happened. I started to worry and fuss over it. I turned to Claudia. "Where did you put Assassin's Creed Claudia?" She stared at me. "Che cosa?** (What?)**" "The... picture of Ezio" I judged by the way she spoke that she had said what or something like that. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Over there" she pointed to the sofa beside her. I picked it up and tore the disc out. She tried and tried to get the Xbox to turn on. But with no luck! She decided to just leave it for that night and went to see her brother.

He was much better and he was sitting up laughing and chatting to Ezio like they were best friends. "So I see your better then, Leonardo!" I joked around. "Oh yes, sì sì, you know I've been working on this invention! Blah blah blah" Leo turned round and mimicked the Leonardo Da Vinci from Assassin's Creed. Leo walked up to me and gave me a hug and apologized to Ezio for being kind of rude in front of him. "Oh, it is quite alright. The Leonardo that I know is like that. I doubt we will be friends, though he wants us to be. My mother introduced him to me, she told me he was so talented and he would be something one day!" Ezio said, chuckling slightly and so did I- remembering that moment from the start of the game. Leo looked at me, frowning.

"We should all get to bed it's been a... eventful day." Giovanni said coming in to the room with nearly everyone from his family except Claudia. He eyed me but only for a couple of seconds. "Yes" I agreed feeling awkward. I took hold of Leo's arm. "Let's go!" I said pulling him down the stairs to the living room. "I have reached about all I can take, Leo" Leo looked at me and smiled weakly, I'm guess he hadn't fully recovered. "I... I'm sorry, Kayla. For all this" I nodded and Leo lay wearily on the sofa and fell asleep immediately. Maybe tomorrow will be better...


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 8

I woke up with the sun burning me through the living room windows. I shaded my eyes with my hand and looked at my mobile phone. The time was 5.29 am. Bloody summer's way too hot, I thought. It seemed like no one else was awake in the house so I tried to creep quietly into the kitchen but I failed. Miserably. All I did was plod noisily across the wooden floor and creaked open the door. I was too tired to care. When I closed the door I turned round to see Federico asleep with his head resting on the kitchen table. I got a fright but tried not to squeal. He had notes under his hands. He had stolen a pen and paper from the kitchen. I was surprised he would know how to use a pen! I gently slid them out from his hands. My eyes widened with interest and sat on the seat beside him as quietly as I could. The notes weren't in English but it seemed like he was drawing some kind of symbol. Then it clicked. That was the Assassin's symbol! He had found the game because it sat next to him. I sighed loudly and banged my head on the table in anger. Unfortunately Federico woke up and snatched the papers from me. "What are you _doing!_" he said with a surprised tone. "Well...I..." I struggled to find words. "I will find a way out for my family! You must be a _witch_ with all of your sorcery! Then I found an illustration of Ezio! Here!" Federico exclaimed and gestured to the AC2 video game sitting on the table. "I don't... Don't call me a _witch!"_ I said getting angry like Federico was. He shook his head. "Me and my family will leave here I will make sure of it!" He strode out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

The door opened again and Leo stumbled in. His voice was just a whisper. "What the _hell _was going on in here?" I went over to him and helped him to a chair and he winced. He seemed worse than he was yesterday. "Leo calm it. It's nothing, I promise". Though Federico had just called me a witch and we fell out I didn't really want to tell Leo. "I fixed my Xbox during the night. Did you know it was broken, Kay?" Leo asked me. "Oh... eh... no" I lied. "But can I play on it this afternoon?" Leo nodded "Yeah, yeah I won't be on it for a couple days... my head hurts!" I patted him on the head gently but sarcastically and he laughed. "Right well get some sleep, ok? I'll take care of our very annoying guests." I said. Leo smiled thankfully and exited the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 9

That afternoon no one had came down from upstairs though I could hear Federico and Giovanni arguing. I made my way up the stairs and walked into my room where Claudia had found my sweet stash. She turned round and apologised guiltily. I sighed. "No worries" I went to sit beside her. After a while we had both ate most of the sweets telling stories to each other and giggling like little school girls. "Claudia can you... tell everyone to go into the spare room?" I gestured to the spare room door. Claudia nodded. I caught her arm before she left. "Including you. I don't know if this might be goodbye or not" I said giving her a quick hug. She smiled and started ordering her family into the spare room in Italian.

I went down to get Leo. He was thrashing about in his sleep. I woke him quickly. He sat up and gasped. "Leo? Are you ok?" I fussed over him. "Eh... yeah just having nightmares..." Leo said still kind of whispering. "Come on" I said dragging him upstairs to the room on the landing. "Hey, Leo? Will you put on the Xbox?" I asked him as I left the room I barely heard him whisper back a yes. I travelled to the spare room. When I opened the door Giovanni asked me with his thick Italian accent. "Why have you called us together?" I looked hopefully at them. "I think I might know how to get you home." They are paused and Claudia beamed at me with joy. "_Thank you_, Kayla". I smiled and said my goodbyes to everyone. Even Federico who said he doubted me and asked my forgiveness. I kinda had to forgive him. Though I didn't want to. When I left the room I went to see Leo. He had set the Xbox up and put Assassin's Creed 2 in. "What do you want it for?" he asked. "Hopefully I will get them home" I said grabbing the controller from Leo's hands. Leo swallowed nervously. I felt so nervous but so stupid. I was acting like it was so dramatic. I slowly breathed and deleted all off Leo's data from Assassin's Creed- like I knew what I was doing! He tried to shout but his whisper had just got a little louder. "What was that for!" he said shoving me. I ignored him and created a new game.

Desmond was back in Abstergo and Lucy forced him onto the Animus one more time before Lucy helped him escape. I told Leo to make sure the family wouldn't come in since I was on a scene of Ezio... being born. I turned it down so none of the family could hear their own voices. When that seen had finished I heard someone shout from the spare room. I rushed in and Ezio was on his hands and knees almost turning into pixels. Then he was gone. His family shouted for him and they were scared as well. Giovanni and Maria were doing the same thing. Then Federico. Then Petruccio. Claudia was left. She looked at me. A tear ran down her cheek. "It's alright, Claudia!" I rushed over to her and ordered Leo to go and play the game until Claudia is in a scene. We sat on the bed while we waited. Leo paused the game and shouted to us to tell him when Claudia is ready to go. I looked at her, sympathetically. "Will this hurt?" She asked sniffling. "No, no" I said to her unsure. Claudia hugged me. "I am ready. Thank you, Kayla for everything you have done. You won't be forgotten. I won't forget you." I smiled at Claudia trying not to cry. I called to Leo to start it. Claudia left smiling at me through her tears. Then the house was silent. I burst into tears...


	10. Chapter 10

Surprise Arrival...

Chapter 10

I lay in my bed. The sun was still burning bright. I thought of _my _memories. With Federico, Ezio and Claudia. I wanted to see Claudia badly. I had never been back on that game. While my brother- when he got better after a few days- was on Assassin's Creed Revelations. Leo plodded through. "Hey Kay" He said sitting at the bottom of my bed. I sat up. "Hi" I mumbled. He laughed. "Come and see this" he said to me. I padded through to the Xbox. "Watch" he grinned. I sat beside him and stared at the screen. It was a scene with Claudia but it was back on Assassin's Creed 2. After Ezio had found out about his family's hanging he made his way to his mother and sister. When Claudia sat grieving. I heard her mumble. "I want Kayla" I sat there in disbelief for a moment. "Haha that's obviously fake, Leo. You're so evil!" I got up but he pulled me back down. "No its not. I asked Danny and Alex and they said it was on theirs too." Leo said with a serious expression. I smiled. "So she never forgot about me" My smile widened. Leo playfully punched me on the arm. "No one remembered me!" he said sarcastically. I giggled. "I don't know how that's really possible but I think you just made my day, Leo!" I hugged him and grabbed the controller. "Let me have a go!" I said still giggling. He nodded and went downstairs to watch some TV.

Leo sighed. I was shouting things like "Ezio! What are you doing!" or " You didn't have to _JUMP_ off there and kill yourself!". Leo shouted up to me. "Stop being annoying, Kayla!" he tried to mimic my voice. I laughed. "It's important!" I tried to remember the first day when the Auditore's first arrived in the house. That afternoon everything we had said, we were reciting. Typical Leo move, I thought. Then I heard a thump downstairs. I immediately turned off the Xbox and darted down the stairs to see my brother with a baseball bat hitting the floor trying to scare me. I growled. "Hey! Your gonna die for that!" I jumped on him playfully fighting. "Yeah, yeah" He laughed and pulled me up to the sofa. We sat there watching TV. "Wanna take-away tonight?" I shook my head. "I'd rather have an Italian feast!" He chuckled. "Ok, it's settled"

Later that night, when I went upstairs I cleaned my bedroom. I found a note under my bed and a beautiful piece of jewellery. I read. "_I will never forget_." Signed _Claudia Auditore _I knew she never did and neither did I.


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Authors note~**_

_**Ok THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**_

_**Its to tell you, if you want more of this story, go to the sequel ~ All Over Again.**_

_**Check it out! Thank youuu! :D**_


End file.
